Memories...Do Not Open
Memories...Do Not Open is the debut studio album by American electronic music duo The Chainsmokers. It was released on April 7, 2017, by Disruptor Records and Columbia Records. Upon its release, the album received generally mixed reviews from music critics. Track Listing Personnel Credits are adapted from Memories...Do Not Open CD liner notes. The Chainsmokers * Andrew Taggart * Alex Pall Additional musicians * Emily Warren – vocals (4, 6), background vocals (1, 8) * Sean Scanlon – additional vocals (2) * Jordan Young – background/additional vocals (2, 8) * Phoebe Ryan – background vocals (2) * Kane Parfitt – piano(2), keyboards (2) * Philip Plested – guitar (2) * Matthew Holmes – sampling and programming (2) * Philip Leigh – sampling and programming (2) * Chris Martin – vocals (5), piano (5) * Guy Berryman – bass guitar (5) * Jonny Buckland – lead guitar (5) * Will Champion – drums (5), backing vocals (5), programming (5) * Louane – vocals (7) * Harry Roberts – background vocals (8) * Jhené Aiko – vocals (10) * Jeremy Most – guitars (11) * Jonathan Perkins – string arrangement (11) * Brian Kelley – vocals (12) * Tyler Hubbard – vocals (12) Design and managerial * James Zwaldo – photography, creative direction * Olivia Smith – package design * Adam Alpert – management Production * The Chainsmokers – producers (all) * Adam Alpert – executive producer * Alex Pall – executive producer * Captain Cuts – co-production (2) * KIN – co-production (2) * Mac & Phil – co-production (2) * Jordan "DJ Swivel" Young – additional production (3, 7, 9, 11), vocal production, mixing, recording (1-4, 7-11) * Chris Gehringer – mastering * Emily Lazar – mastering (5) * Chris Allgood – mastering assistant (5) * Nicole "Coco" Llorens – recording assistant (1, 7, 9) * Martin Gray – recording assistant (2, 11) * Desi Aguilar – recording assistant (3) * Rik Simpson – recording (band tracks) (5) * Owen Butcher – recording assistant (band tracks) (5) * Daniel Green – recording (additional band tracks) (5) * Tony Smith – recording assistant (additional band tracks) (5) * Bill Rahko – recording (vocals and piano) (5) * Aleks Von Korff – recording assistant (vocals and piano) (6) * Adam Catania – recording (6) * Matthew Holmes – recording (6) * Philip Leigh – recording (6) * Emily Warren – recording (6) * Alex Pall – recording (8) * Brian Warfield – recording (10) * Joey Moi – vocal production (12) * Eivind Nordland – vocal editing (12) Why It Sucks # Andrew Taggert as a vocalist doesn't bring a lot of vocal energy or power to the table. # Most of the songs sound too similar, overproduced, and soulless with the same recycled EDM chord progression. # The lyrical content of the album is considered to be "fake deep," and mainly consists of emotionless tales, such as: being sad for not going to a friend's party One; missing a significant other Honest; issues with newfound fame Up Alone; and wanting to long for youth Young. Most of these lyrics are delivered in a bland fashion. # The features fail to save the album, usually sinking to the Chainsmokers' level. Emily Warren has a faceless personality, and her contributions to “My Type” were soulless. Tyler Hubbard from Florida Georgia Line on "Last Day Alive" sings in an uninteresting, comatose delivery. # Before the album's release, The Chainsmokers released a Facebook post where they detailed each song's inspiration. For example, they claimed that Paris was based on a real-life story where Taggert had a friend who had been struggling from drug addiction for the past few years; however, the song is different from the story itself, instead making the song about a melodramatic teenage situation. # The album cover (depicting a messy room) is poorly structured. # Anthony Fantano gave the album a NOT GOOD review, comparing the album to "wading through a kiddie pool." # The album is not only the worst album made by The Chainsmokers but also the worst album of 2017 by ratings. Redeeming Qualities # Some songs are OK like "Something Just Like This" & "It Won't Kill Ya". # Jhené Aiko's vocal feature was okay, but it wasn't enough to save the song she was featured on. Music Videos Category:2010s Albums Category:The Chainsmokers Albums Category:Electronic Albums Category:EDM Albums Category:Albums that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Albums reviewed by Anthony Fantano Category:Bad Albums with Good Songs Category:Albums with bad cover art Category:Albums Category:Albums reviewed by Ethan Gordon